


Souffrance

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [18]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin de saison 2.<br/>Suzaku/Lelouch.<br/>Début Saison 2. Lelouch et Suzaku partagent depuis toujours les même objectifs. Être obligés de se côtoyer chaque jour les rapproche jusqu'au jour où tout bascule dans leur relation. </p><p>Thème pour la nuit des lemons de la FA : Vilain diabolique - chèque, narcissique, trivial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffrance

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass appartient à tous ses créateurs et à toutes ses licences. Gloire à eux !

Depuis le coup d’état de Lelouch vi Britannia, Suzaku se sentait davantage comme le témoin avisé des actions de son empereur que comme son protecteur.  

A son plus grand dégoût, Lelouch maîtrisait parfaitement son Geass et ordonnait à bon escient. Tenir ses hommes ne lui coûtait qu’une seule injonction rapide et efficace : soumettez-vous.

Il n’y avait donc aucune opposition réelle de la part des proches de Lelouch quant à sa politique destructrice. L’Empereur Lelouch ordonnait et tous s’exécutaient. Il démantelait tout le système et les valeurs de Britannia avec détermination et méthode. Il se faisait haïr de tous et il mettait tous les Britanniens à un pied d’égalité face à lui.

Suzaku ne voulait pas l’arrêter. A force de combattre son ami d’enfance, il avait compris que se débattre contre lui était vain. De plus, il connaissait ses véritables desseins depuis leur étrange promesse dans cet autre monde. L’esprit de Lelouch était diabolique de précision et d’acharnement, mais il était tourné vers un avenir meilleur, bâti sur le sacrifice. Suzaku n’avait jamais approuvé ses méthodes, mais il ne pouvait retirer à Lelouch sa redoutable efficacité.

Les yeux de Suzaku se voilèrent de tristesse devant les ordonnances écrites de Lelouch, visant toujours à défaire les erreurs du passé, quitte à briser des vies, des rêves et à choquer les consciences.

Tous les souhaits de Lelouch étaient exhaussés. Non, pas tous. Lelouch se focalisait sur le fait de diriger et d’accomplir sa destinée. Il ne se souciait jamais de lui-même, à part pour assurer sa survie jusqu’à la fin de ses manigances.

Entre eux, Lelouch n’affichait plus ce masque de mépris et de suffisance. Son regard rendu plus sombre par ses lentilles de contact laissait transparaître son désespoir. Suzaku savait par expérience personnelle la douleur sourde qui étreignait le cœur de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Le dégoût de soi-même, la honte, la culpabilité, les regrets, la mélancolie, la souffrance : il connaissait. Il avait risqué sa vie à la moindre occasion pour laver ses fautes. Ne pas subir le déshonneur du suicide et donner à sa vie enfin un sens dans la mort.

Le seul point les différenciant était que Lelouch s’était levé contre la mort pour mieux retomber un jour dans ses bras, alors que lui l’avait recherché jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir la trouver à cause d’un simple ordre.

« Vis ! »

 Suzaku lui en voudrait à jamais d’avoir prononcé ce simple mot et de lui avoir promis l’honneur de lui arracher son dernier souffle de vie.

Diabolique. On ne détruisait pas ainsi un véritable ami, mais Lelouch n’avait pas d’autre choix.

« Suzaku ? »

Le Chevalier croisa les yeux de son Empereur.

« J’ai donné des consignes pour refaire ta garde-robe.

-          Pardon ?

-          Tu es mon Chevalier. Je veux que tout le monde le sache et qu’on ne te confonde pas avec quelqu’un d’autre.

-          Peu probable », rit jaune Suzaku.

Il était le traître, le tourne-casaque, celui qui retourne sa veste. Personne n’usurperait son identité.

L’Empereur Lelouch vi Britannia n’avait qu’un seul véritable Chevalier. Tout le monde le savait.

« Je t’ai signé un chèque en blanc, fais-toi plaisir. »

L’attention maladroite de Lelouch était assez touchante. Il devait culpabiliser de l’entraîner dans sa décadence avec lui. D’après Lelouch, ils profitaient d’un court répit. Bientôt, ils devraient faire face à tous leurs ennemis restants.

« On pourrait éviter de parler de sujets triviaux », rétorqua Suzaku.

Le japonais ne supportait pas de retrouver le jeune homme simple qu’avait été Lelouch : celui qu’il pouvait appeler Lulu, avec qui il avait passé une partie de son enfance et de ses études.

« C’est important, répondit Lelouch dans le canapé de sa suite, apparemment vexé.

-          Ou alors tu étends ton narcissisme jusqu’à mes tenues de travail ?

-          Pour ça, il faudrait que je te considère comme m’appartenant.

-          Ce n’est pas le cas ? Comme toutes les personnes sous tes ordres ?, l’embêta Suzaku.

-          Je ne t’ai pas forcé à me soutenir.

-          Tu n’as pas toujours besoin de ton Geass pour obtenir ce que tu veux et tu n’obtiens pas toujours ce que tu souhaites réellement avec. »

Le regard de Lelouch partit vers sa droite, se dissimulant sous les mèches noires et rebelles. Ses mains jointes étaient posées sous son menton. Sa lèvre tremblait.

Il y avait toujours un malaise entre eux. Suzaku était persuadé que Lelouch ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité, notamment concernant la mort d’Euphémia.

Suzaku jeta un regard en coin à C.C. Avec une expression entendue, elle prit congé.

Le Chevalier avait compris depuis le début de leur collaboration qu’ils étaient les seuls à se comprendre. C.C. avait beau dire qu’elle comprenait les porteurs de Geass, ce n’était qu’une sorcière immortelle qui provoquait le destin. Lelouch était un être humain derrière cette carapace d’intelligence et de suffisance. Comme lui.

Suzaku prit Lelouch dans ses bras, cherchant à le réconforter par la chaleur humaine.

A son grand étonnement, Lelouch se blottit contre lui pour se faire câlin.

Le Grand Empereur, faisant trembler la terre toute entière par son caractère autoritaire, fou et dangereux, semblait à cet instant le plus inoffensif des hommes entre ses bras puissants.

La main de Suzaku bougea toute seule le long du dos de Lelouch en de long va et vient, puis elle s’attarda dans ses cheveux.

La rancœur en Suzaku se tarissait de plus en plus. Il lui arrivait de voir en Lelouch son ami égaré par leurs convictions communes. Un peu comme lui.

Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur son front.

Lelouch passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et s’assit sur ses jambes, sa tête venant se loger dans son cou. Pour plus de contacts, pour se sentir encore plus proches dans leur détresse.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à passer leurs mains l’un sur l’autre dans des gestes d’affection qu’ils ne recevront de personne d’autre.

Leurs joues se touchèrent et se rapprochèrent, jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et s’enlacent.

Suzaku s’étonna de la facilité à laquelle il céda à son tourmenteur. Seulement, ce n’était plus le prince déchu armé du Geass, le terroriste aux méthodes cruelles, l’étudiant  hypocrite, le dictateur insensible qu’il avait en face.

Suzaku embrassait Lulu, son ami d’enfance devenu un homme brisé par le Geass, dont le désespoir l’émouvait et faisait écho au sien dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Leurs langues dansèrent ensemble à la recherche de sensations nouvelles et grisantes dans une bouche masculine. Leurs émotions complexes ne les quittaient pourtant pas, revenant à la charge pour un détail trivial, alors qu’ils voulaient s’en débarrasser pour profiter d’être tous les deux ensembles. En vie et ensembles, pour encore un peu de temps.

Les mains de Lelouch prirent son visage en coupe, tandis que les siennes s’attardaient sur sa taille et froissaient les tissus de la toge impériale. Les doigts de Suzaku étaient avides de peau et infructueux.

La chaleur montait à la tête du japonais à force que la tendresse de leurs gestes se transformait en une passion dévorante. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus voraces, alors qu’ils cherchaient à se fondre en l’autre, leurs érections se frôlant et leurs ventres en proie au désir. Trouver une réponse, un apaisement, un répit, une raison de tenir.

A force de s’emmêler dans leurs atours, Suzaku déchira leurs longues tuniques. Il n’aimait pas perdre, tout comme Lelouch, et puis il devait trouver un bon prétexte pour refaire sa garde-robe. Il sourit contre les lèvres de Lelouch. Même un petit rire lui échappa en savourant le torse dénudé de son amant.

Le Chevalier se releva légèrement pour se coller contre le corps chaud de Lelouch. Proches, toujours plus proches. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs derniers vêtements en se relevant, toujours collé l’un à l’autre. L’adresse de Suzaku fut même salutaire pour ne pas tomber entremêlés sur le sol.

Lelouch, qui avait un peu plus dans la tête que Suzaku, murmura entre deux souffles.

« Sur le canapé ? »

La bouche trop sèche pour répondre, Suzaku l’embrassa en signe d’assentiment avant d’allonger Lelouch et de se placer au-dessus de lui. Il n’eut pas le temps d’embrasser à nouveau Lelouch qu’il protesta.

« Et pour la suite ? Imbécile de militaire. »

Suzaku fit appel à tous son sens pratique, envolé depuis que Lelouch avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il souleva sa toge et il en sortit sa poire à huile pour lubrifier son knightmare. Le professeur lui avait dit qu’il pouvait même la boire si ça lui chantait, alors pour ce qu’il comptait en faire, elle était parfaite.

Alors que les caresses et les baisers furent faciles à donner jusque-là, son inexpérience se fit ressentir quand il dut toucher aussi intimement son amant. Ses doigts se frayaient un chemin pour être aspiré dans cette cavité chaude, alors que sa main droite faisait tout pour maintenir l’érection de son partenaire. Le regarder dans les yeux l’aidait à continuer et à patienter, avant de ne faire qu’un avec lui. Ils le voulaient tous les deux, ils en mourraient d’impatience, mais ils ne voulaient pas se faire mal, physiquement ou émotionnellement.

Suzaku et Lelouch avaient vécu assez de moments difficiles pour ne pas agrémenter leur palmarès d’une rancœur supplémentaire.

Quand Suzaku sentit le Britannien détendu et même soupirant de plaisir entre ses mains, il se décida à le prendre en douceur et à attendre ce qu’il fallait. Il était un homme d’action et de précision. Les larmes aux coins des yeux de son amant lui donnaient l’impression qu’il pouvait céder à n’importe quel moment. Il posa son front sur le sien, plantant son regard dans le sien pour le rassurer, et il commença à se déhancher en lui. L’impression de fusion leur revint, en allant à la rencontre de l’autre, en s’embrassant et en se caressant à nouveau. Les limites n’avaient plus raison d’être alors que le plaisir les envahissait ensemble et chassait ce qui les déchirait.

Le visage de Lelouch se détendait au fur et à mesure qu’il hoquetait de bien-être et se laissait porter par leur corps à corps défouloir. Les émotions diverses passaient. Suzaku se détendit également, laissant transparaître cet amour interdit pour le grand tourmenteur qu’était son meilleur ami à l’idéal si proche du sien.

Proches, ils l’étaient enfin. Après tant d’années. Années ? Un an ? Même pas un an ? Si peu de temps.

Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de leurs joues, le plaisir s’intensifiait, grondait dans leurs bassins, proche d’imploser, mais leur véritable contentement était de se retrouver. Savoir que l’autre souffre, l’ignorer pour s’ignorer soi-même, ne conduisait qu’au malheur.

Foudroyés par l’orgasme, ils restèrent l’un contre l’autre à profiter de leurs corps alanguis, loin de leurs préoccupations et de leur passé tumultueux, jusqu’à ce qu’ils les rattrapent, encore une fois.


End file.
